The Wolf Slayer of Fairy Tail
by FallenXAngelXOfXTheXNight
Summary: Natsu and Lucy fine a mysteries girl in the forest what will happened? Read to fine out. Takes place after The Grand Magic Games.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were on a mission to defeat a monster that had been terrorizing a small village near the forest. The monster was said to live in the forest and only attack the village at night. They had been looking for the monster for last five hour with no luck. "Natsu are you sure were going the right way, my feet are killing me." Lucy whined. "Of course I am, right Happy?" Natsu said with a goofy grin on his face. "Aye sir!" The sun was starting to set; they walk for a little bit longer when they heard a loud roar. "What was…" just as Lucy was about to finish that sentence the monster showed up. The monster was about ten feet tall with blood red eye, raiser sharp crawls with teeth to match, and its entire body was covered with black far. "Alright I'm all fired up" Natsu said as has he lunched at the monster full seed. "I Open Thee Gate of the maid, Virgo!" With a flash of light and smoke Virgo popped out. "Punishment time, hime." Lucy sweatdoped. "No Virgo go help Natsu fight the monster" Virgo looked at the situation and nodded "Yes hime". "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON" As the fire hit the monster it cry out in pain. Virgo was throwing kicks and pushes at the monster's head, it manage to dodge a few of them. In its anger it grab hold of Virgo's leg and threw her full force at Natsu, making her knock down several trees in the peruses. Virgo puffed back to the celestial world and Natsu was petty badly beaten. "Natsu, Virgo!" Lucy screamed the monster was now setting its sights on Lucy and Happy. "LUCY DO SOMETHING!" Happy cried. "I'm trying" Lucy said trying get a hold of her keys but just as she was about get her key the monster knock her down with a powerful hit to the ground in front of her. The monster raised its arms going to Lucy, she"AHHHHHH" scream closing her eyes wait for the impact but it never came. Lucy opened her eyes to a big black wolf in front of her fighting the monster. The wolf was biting and clawing his arms the monster cried out in pain. The monster was hitting the wolf try to it off of him, the wolf yelped in pain. The wolf jumped off the monster and howled releasing magic energy that looked like shadow magic. Lucy's eyes widen "How could this wolf use magic like that?" she thought. Both the wolf and the monster looked petty beat up by now the monster throw the wolf agents a tree knocking it out. This knocked Lucy out of the shock of seeing the battle in front of her. Just then Natsu came out of nowhere hitting the monster on head knocking it out and burning it to ashes. "Hey Luce, Happy you alright!" "Yeah were fine but the wolf isn't looking so good!" Lucy said kneeling down looking at the wolf. Just then the wolf tuned into a girl, all three of them got wide eye at this. The girl had long black hair that went down to her hips with side bangs above her right eye, tan skin, she seem to be about 16, she had a curve figure, her chest as about the same size as Lucy's and she seem to have on a white, short, old dress. "A GIRL!" They all screamed. Natsu, Lucy and Happy look at the girl, then at each other, back to her, each other, this went on for a minute or two. "So what are we going to do now?" Happy asked. "We can't just leave her here, it's already dark out." Lucy said. "Then we'll just take her back with us" Natsu said with a grin on his face. Happy and Lucy looked at him for a second and thought about it and nodded. "Okay she can stay with me" Lucy said with a smile on her face. "Aright she's coming with us." Natsu said with a fist in the air. Lucy giggled at his childish actions but could help thinking what type person is this girl./p


	2. Chapter 2

(?) POV

I **opened** my eyes to see that I wasn't in a room I recognize. I tried to get out of the bed I was in, when I felt a sharp pain go throw my body. I hissed in pain and looked down to see that my body had been bandaged and treated. I tried to remember what happened, that when I felt tears rolling down my face. I just remember that my adopted father had died two days age. He had been everything to me he toke me in when I was 5, I had nothing but he toke me in with the little he had. He taught me everything I know how to use my magic everything. I knew he wouldn't last long, he was already an old man when he toke me in but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. My world came crashing down that day I lost the most important person in my life, I had no friends or family, I didn't anything. The tears wouldn't stop they just came pouring out. That's when I heard footsteps, a girl with long blonde hair came in. She was smiling when she came but that change when saw my face, hers turned into a worried **Experian**. She came near me and sat beside me whipping away my tear, trying to calm down. "Are you okay?" she asked me in a sweet low voice. I look at her face and smiled at her, she smiled back at me for some reason it made me happy. "Hey I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" she said well holding out her hand. "Rose, Rose Nightshade" I said taking her hand and shaking it. "So Rose are you hunger, I made breakfast" I just nodded. "Well come on" I followed her to the kitchen. I sat beside her and started eating.

Lucy POV

As we ate breakfast I studied Rose's face, she had dark brown eyes, long black eyelashes, she had beauty mark on left side of her face near her lip, aside from the red eyes from cry she was petty. "SO Rose why were you crying earlier if you don't mine telling me?" I regretted asking the question seeing the sadness on her face. "It's okay you don't have to tell me." "No it's okay" she said with a sad smile on her face. "It's just that my father died a few days ago, he wasn't my father by blood but he was the only family I ever know." I felt sad for her I know what it's like not to have family. I pulled her into hug and she started crying in to my arms, we stayed like that for a few minutes. When I pulled away I whipped her tears away and said "Hey why don't you join my guild Fairy Tail it's like a big happy family" "R-really" she said with hopeful eyes. "Of course but let's get you some new clothes" I said looking down her white torn dress that didn't fit her very well. She looked down smiled and said "I think that's a good idea".

Rose POV

Lucy and I walked to what Lucy said was one of her favorite stores. I look around and notice that people were giving me weird looks, I guess I don't look to good. When Lucy and I got to the store she pushed me in and said that could pick out what I want on her. I smile at her, being around Lucy made me happy for some reason. I looked around when something caught my eye, it was a black dress I grabbed a pair of matching shoe and headed for the dressing room. "Hey Lucy I'm going to try these on!" I called over my shoulder. "Okay!" said well looking at earrings. I put the dress on it has two straps on each side one that was on my shoulder and one that hang loosely on the side, it hug my body nicely around the top and it was wide at the skirt area, it was an inch above my knee. I loved the way it looked on me and the shoe fit perfectly. I walked out of the dressing room and called Lucy "whoa! You look great" she said with a big smile on her face. We paid for the clothe and headed for the guild. "Hey Rose" "hm" I turned to look at Lucy and she holding out a box to me."Here it for you" I toke the box and opened it. Inside the box was a pair of silver butterfly earrings. I gaped "Lucy they're beautiful, Thank You I love" I gave hug. "Thought You would now come on let go to the guild" she said smiling. "Okay"

At the guild

NO Ones POV

Everything was normal, well as normal as thing get in Fairy Tail. Cana drinking like always, Elfman saying man, Erze eating cake, Juvia staking Gray, Mater at the bar, Mira serving drinks. Natus eating with Happy etc. Lucy and Rose walk into the guild nobody notice but Natsu, "Hey Luce" he said walk up to them with Happy him. "Hey Natsu, I brought Rose." Natus saw Rose beside Lucy and smiled "Hey I'm Natus, thanks for the help yesterday" she smiled back "No problem I'm Rose". "Natsu, Rose is going to join the guild" Natsu turn to look at Lucy. "Really that's great, welcome to the family!" Rose blushed a bit at this, she wasn't to the warm welcome. Just then Gray and Erza walk to them. "Hey guys, who's the girl" Gray asked, "Yes who is she" now Erza asked. "Oh Hey guys this is Rose, she helped us on our mission and now she's joining the guild." "Hello nice to meet you" Rose bowed. "Hey I'm Erza and this is Gray" she said pointing to Gray. "So what type of magic do you use" Gray asked. "Oh Yeah Rose hasn't said what magic she uses" Lucy said turning to Rose. Their eyes were now on Rose "Well I use Shadow Wolf slayer Magic". Their eyes widen, truth be told not many people heard of wolf slayer magic, Lucy know a little because of a book she had about it. "So that's why you were a wolf last night" now eyes were on Natus. "She was a wolf?" Erza asked. "You see wolf slayers can turn into wolf, it's not that big of a deal." Rose said looking at them. "Well come on Rose lets go fine Master" Lucy said pull Rose and leaving everyone behind. They walk to the bar where Master was " Hey Master" Makarov looked at Lucy and Rose. "Ah my child what I do for you and who is this?" "Master this is Rose and she would like to join the guild." "My child Welcome to the family, go to Mira to get your guild mark" he said smiling at his newest child. Lucy toke her to Mira to get her guild mark, "where do you want it and what color" Mira asked Rose looked at Lucy's hand and smiled "On my right hand, dark blue **please**." Mira put her guild mark and looked at her and said "Welcome to the family".

_A new family, a new start. I think I'm going to like it here._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fairy Tail

Rose POV

"Listen up brats we have a new member, let make her feel welcome" shouted the master from the second floor. Everybody in the guild started to cheer. I couldn't help but giggle at that, it made happy to be here. "Hey Rose let me introduce you to everyone" Lucy called from a group of people. I walked over to them and Lucy introduce everyone to just as Lucy finished, a group of 4 people walked in. There was a big blonde guy in the front of them; in the back was a guy with a helmet and some type of dolls flying around him; a girl with long brown hair with glasses, in a green dress; the one that caught my eye was the guy with long green in red. I felt my heart speed up, I had no idea what was going on. ( A.N Hey guys thought you should know that our little Rose has never had a crush before, because she lived with her dad in the forest and only her dad.) "Hey Lucy how are they?" I asked pointing to the group that just came in. "That's Laxus and Thunder God Tribe, The Thunder God Tribe are Laxus personal body grades. Laxus is the big with blonde hair, Bixlow is the with the helmet, Evergreen is the girl, and finely Freed is the guy with green." _Freed_

Freed POV

The guild hall was as nosey as ever, as we made our way to the second flood. The guild seems to be in an extra cheery mood today. "Sounds like there's a newbie." I turn to Bixlow "So that why it's nosier today" Ever said as we sat down. "I think that's her, I haven't seen her before" said Bixlow pointing to a girl with long black in a black dress next to Lucy. Her head turned to us, for a brief second our eyes locked.

(Time skip a week)

Rose POV

I've been in the guild for a week, so far I've found a small house to live in, it has two bedrooms, one bathroom, the kitchen and living room are both small but live pretty comfortable. Lucy and I have become pretty close, we both seem to like books and I love being around her spirits there really nice, she's like the older sister I never had. Still haven't talked to that Freed guy, there never seems to be a good time to talk to him. I'm on my way to let's see if today is a good day to talk to Freed. As I walked into the guild I notice that there weren't that many people in the guild yet, that's when I saw Freed in one of the back tables by himself reading a book.

Freed POV

I was reading a book, when I hear someone walk up beside me, I looked up from my book to see the new girl in front of me. "Hi we haven't met yet I'm Rose, I joined the guild last week" She said holding out her hand, with a big smile on her face. "I' m Freed, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too." "So Freed want to talk Intel your friends get here" She asked with hopeful eyes. How could I say no to those big dark brown eyes looking at me like that. "Sure" She gave me a big smile before taking a set besides me. "So Freed what do want talk about?" "Let see, what type of magic do you use?" "I use shadow wolf slayer magic, what type of magic do you use?" _Wolf slayer magic? That a lost magic, not many people know that it exists, let alone how to use it. How does this girl know how to use it?_ "Hello Freed you still in there?" She said waving hand in my face. "Oh sorry I was thinking of something. What were saying?" She frowned "I was saying what magic do you use?" "Oh I use runes magic. I have one question how do you know wolf slayer?" Her face dropped, it looked like she was about cry."I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." She shook her head "No it's just that the person who taught was my late father." She gave a sad smile "It's Okay, he was old and tiered. He really couldn't do much anymore, I had to help do everything and he didn't like that. In the end he died in his sleep." Tears started fall out of her eyes. I did know what to do, without thinking I pulled her into a hug. She seemed startled at first but then hugged me back and bared her face in my shoulder. We stayed like that for a minute. "Thank you Freed, I'm sorry for breaking down like that." We pulled away. "Green haired, brown eyed babies!" We both turn around to see Mira with hearts in her eyes, being all fan girl. We both sweatdrop at this "Is she always like that?" Rose asked turning to me "unfortunately yes" "Well it's always lively in here, that's what I love about Fairy Tail" She said with a giggle, I smile "Glad to see your feeling better" " Yeah thanks Freed" Just then Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe walked in. "Looks like my friends are here, why don't you join us?" "No thanks, my friend is here too I think I'll go join her" She said pointing to Lucy. "Okay I guess I'll see you later?" "Yeah see you later." She kissing me on the cheek and running over to Lucy. _What interesting girl_ I thought to myself smiling.

Rose POV

"So what's up with you and Freed" Lucy asked turning to me. "Nothing just getting to know each other." "Hm whatever you say" She said unconvinced "Well anyway I think Freed and I are going to be good friends"


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail

Time skip one month

Rose POV

So I've been in the guild for about a month so far I gotten to know everyone pretty well, I spend a lot time with Team Natsu. Freed and I have become pretty close, he like my best friend, I love being around him. The Thunder God Tribe and I have become pretty close as well; Laxus still gets on my nerves some of the time. Bixlow can say and do some pretty weird things but that's what I love about him, and I love play with his babies that's what he calls his dolls. Ever has become like an older sister to me, she's always there when I need her. Fairy Tail has really become a great family to me, but I still miss my father at times. Today Natsu, Lucy, Happy and I are going to the Sabertooth guild to visit one of Lucy's friends Yukino. Yukino is a celestial mage like Lucy, they're really close I can't wait to meet her. I'm currently in my wolf form because when I'm outside the guild I feel more relaxed in it. As we made our way into Sabertooth several eyes turned to us, then a girl with short white hair, in a white and blue outfit came running out shoting"Lucy!" she gave Lucy a big hug I'm guessing she's Yukino. Two guys with two exceeds followed one with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, with a muscle body, he had the little maroon exceed with a blue sweater vest on ; the other guy had longish black hair, blood red eyes, with not that much if any emotion on his face, his exceed was green in a pink frog suit. "Hey Natsu, what brings you here" said the blond with a grin on his face."Hey Sting, Luce just wanted to see Yukino and intercedes her to Rose." Natsu said pointing to me.

Rogue POV

"A wolf?!" Sting and I said in unison in shock. The big black wolf gave us a glare, it gave me shivers up my spin, but I didn't let the shock or the fear show. "Oi Blondie why do you want introduces a wolf to Yukino?" Sting asked. "Because I wanted her to meet my adopted sister, and you're blond too!" she a little glare at Sting. Fro walk up to the wolf and patted it, the wolf cuddle it face next to Fro's face. "Fro be careful, it could hurt you" I said to Fro, which rend me another glare from the wolf. "Don't worrier she won't hurt him. Now Rose stop fooling around and change back." The wolf looked at Lucy for a second and then nodded. _Change back? _Before I could ask there was a flash a light and were the wolf stood now was a girl with long black hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes in a black dress. "Hi my name is Rose and before you ask about the wolf thing I'm the Shadow Wolf Slayer." I turn to Sting to see the look of shock on his face, at this point I'm not sure I looked any better than he did." Hi I'm Yukino and this is Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch." She said pointing to each of us. "Well it's a nice to meet you guys, and I'm not dangers unless provoked, so the exceeds and Yukino are safe but I can't said the same for you two." She said looking at Sting and I. I don't know about Sting I felt a little afraid of this girl. "Rose behave" "Come on Lucy I was just play around with them." She said giving Lucy puppy dog eyes with her wolf tail and ears out. "Okay" Lucy said padding her head. When Lucy turn to talk to Yukino, Rose gave us a look that said that she wasn't kidding about what she said earlier. I felt Sting shiver next to me. The girls left to set at a table leave us guys alone. My thought on the girl were _she is crazy and scary_.

Lucy POV

Rose seems to be realest around the people in Sabertooth. It usually takes a while to warm up to people but here she acts the same as if we were at Fairy Tail. She's taken a liking to Yukon as well.

Rose POV

"So Rose how are things at Fairy Tail for you" "They're great, since I join I've become really close Freed Justine, he is my best friend." "The runes mage?" "Yep!" "Come on Rose we all know that you're more than just friend" Lucy said giving me a smirk. "LUCY!" I wined "Come Rose I saw you kiss him" "You kissed Freed?!" Yukino said giving me a shocked look "No, yes it was just on the cheek" I could feel the heat going to my face. Lucy was still giving me a smirk. "What about you and Natsu?" "We're just friends." She protest, now it was my turn to smirk. "Mh sure" "So Yukino who do you like someone" Lucy asked trying to change the subject, but I was interested so I let it go for now. "Me?" she asked blushing "Yep who do you like?" I asked now. "I don't really like anyone." She blushing like crazy. "Come on Yuki, I bet it's one of the those two Dragon Slayers." I said pointing to Sting and Rogue. "Wait how did you know they're Dragon Slayers?" She ask "I can smell it on them." She turn to Lucy for an explanation "Dragon Slayers have a distinct smell." Lucy explained I just nodded. "Now which one do you like?" I asked. She looked down and said "Sting" in a voice so low that if it wasn't for my wolf slayer hearing I wouldn't able to hear it. "What was that?" Lucy asked. She said it little loader but Lucy still couldn't hear it. "Relax I'll tell her" I said leaning into Lucy's ear to tell her. I whispered in her ear. "No way!" "Keep it down Lucy please." Yukino hissed "Okay" we both giggled. "Really my money was on Rogue." Lucy said looking over at the Dragon Slayer duo. "Rogue's Okay but he keeps a little too much to himself if you asked me, he's open up a since the Grand Magic Games but still." Yukino said. I turn to looked at Rogue _Keeps to himself, that can be pretty lonely. _


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail

Rose POV

"Hey guys lets go shopping." "That's a great idea Lucy, Yuki should we take the guys?" I said turning to Yukino. "I don't thinks, they'll just complain the integer time." "Okay lets go tell the guys so we can go." "Kay Luce, come Yuki lets go" I said leaving the table "Kay" We walked up to where the guys were sitting. "Hey guys were going shopping, Natsu stay here Intel we get back." "But Luce..." "No buts Natsu, you're staying here Intel we get back." "Fine" Natsu pawed, I giggled at his childish behavior. I looked down at Frosch "Do you want to come too Fro?" "Fro wants to come too." He said nodding his head, he's so cute. I looked at Rogue "Can he come?" I asked Rogue with my puppy dog eyes, my wolf ears and tail out too. Rogue looked at me sighed and said "Fine" "Yael" I said picking up Frosch and started going to the door "Come on girls lets go!" "We're come!"

Rogue POV

Natsu started laughing after the girls left. "Hey Natsu what so funny?" Sting asked him. "Oh it's nothing it's just that's what Rose dose when ever she's trying to get Freed to do something." Natsu said laughing. "Freed?" I said "Freed is the Runes mage with green hair, in Fairy Tail" Rufus said walking up to us. "Yep that's him." Natsu said with a grin on his face. "Rose is always getting Freed to do things for her with that look." "So who exactly is this Rose girl?" Rufus asked getting in the conversion. "She just a girl we find in the forest and toke home with us." Natsu said grinning like an idiot. "You find her in the forest…" Sting started "And toke her home with you?" I finish "Yep" Natsu said with a grin still on his face. We looked at each other then back at him. "Why would you do that?" Rufus asked "We can't just leave there knocked out after she help us out." He said. "Wait how did she help you and why was she knocked out?" Sting asked looking as confuse as the rest of us. "She got knock out saving Lucy from a monster in the forest on our mission." "Natsu I think you should stared with that." Sting said with a sigh. "Why?" _This guy's an idiot_.

Rose POV

"Lucy that great on you." "Fro think so too." "Thanks guys" "No problem Luce, now let go look at the jewelry." I said turning around picking up Fro. "Okay let me just change" Lucy said going into the dressing room. "Okay". Lucy change back and we went to look at the jewelry. As we were looking at the jewelry something caught my eye, it was a black dragon necklace with a black chain to match, the dragon was black with red ruby eyes. It kind a reminded me of that Rogue guy I just met. I bought the dragon necklace and silver frog necklace for Fro, Yukino got blue rose earrings, and Lucy got a sliver heart bracelet. We finished shopping and headed back to the guild to get Natsu. I kept looking down at the dragon necklace_. I hope Rogue likes it._

Rogue POV

The conversion about Rose had long ended, Rufus seem to have taken an interest in her, for some reason that didn't set well with me. Sting and Natus are talk on and on about some nuances and what not. Both Rufus and I are reading a book. Everything seemed pretty quit, that's Intel the girls got back. "Hey guys we're back!" Rose said walk in with Fro in arms. "Welcome back!" Natsu said with his usually grin. "Hello ladies." Rufus said walking up to the girls taking Lucy's hand and kissing it, then moving to Rose doings the same, only this time making eye contact. "Ah Hello..." was the only thing she could say well blushing. At that moment I wanted to throw my book at his head and I might have if Rose hadn't excuse herself and started walking over to me. "Hey Rogue could you do me a favor?" she asked putting Fro down. "What kind of favor?" "Could you just close your eyes?" "Why?" I asked racing an eyebrow. "Just close your eyes please." She said with puppy dog eyes."Fine" I said closing my eyes. "Great! Keep them close Intel I say so kay." "Kay" I felt something go around my neck. "Okay you can open them now." I opened my eyes and looked down. "A necklace?" "Yep it reminded me of you. Do you like it?" I looked at the necklace it had a black dragon with red ruby eyes. "Yes I do, thank you." I looked up from the necklace to see her looking away blushing. "You're welcome, by the way you have a nice smile." I looked down avoiding her eyes, I didn't even notice I was smiling. "Hey Natsu, Rose, Happy come on we have to go now." I heard Lucy call them. "Well I guess we have to go, Bye Rogue." "Bye…." Was all I said because next I know she was kissing me on the cheek. "See you around." She said giving me a winking at me and leaving to go join her friends. After they left I just kept staring at the door. "Hey Rogue are you okay? You're spacing out and your face is a little red." I Turned to Yukino. "Yea I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "I just have something on my mine." "Okay then." Yukino said leaving to sit at another table. I looked down at the dragon necklace around my neck. _Yea something on my mine. _

Yukino POV

I wonder what's up with Rogue. "Hey Yukino what's up?" I turn to see Sting "Nothing really, just wondering what's up with Rogue." "What do you mean?" He asked giving me a confuse look. "It's just that he seem to be spacing out a lot, since Lucy and her friend left." "He was fine when you girls were out shopping, I wonder what happened." I thought for a second. "Wasn't he talking to Rose before they left?" I asked Sting "Yeah I think she most have said something to him." "Well whatever she said his face was red to." I thought for a second then I turned to Sting and from the look on his face I think he was thinking the same thing as me. "You don't think that…" "…he likes her?" Sting finished "Oh that's not good." I said with a little panic. "Why?" Sting asked me "Because She already has feeling for Freed the Runes mage in fairy Tail." Oops I let that slip hope Rose doesn't get mad. I turned my head to avoid Sting's gaze, then I notice Rogue looking at us with a hurt look on his face. Oh no he most have heard us. Before I could say anything to him, he ran out of the guild. _Oh no what am I going to do now._


End file.
